Strange Happenings
by DespairinglyLuckyYou
Summary: A group of normal University students that live normal lives are suddenly fighting a strange group. When one of them is taken, they need to find out who is doing this, and why. (Characters are: England, Japan, Italy, Germany, Finland, Spain, China, Canada, Australia, Wy and Sealand, but later it's largely an ensemble.) Image related, but won't appear until later.
1. Introductions

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Sorry that this chapter is just introductions, but everyone shown or mentioned so far will be important. The characters with the most focus are Arthur, Ludwig and Kiku, which why their pieces are longer.**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland couldn't believe he was in this situation. What had he done that could possibly give him karma so bad that he had to endure this? He made a mental note to, if he escaped, become a better person, and never do anything even slightly mean every again. Every single second felt like an hour of agony, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He just wanted it to end.

Whose idea was it to make him babysit Feliciano?

"Arthur, what kind of pasta do you like best? I can never decide!"

Arthur was wrenched out of his trance by the energetic young man asking him yet another pasta related question. His brain started working at a super speed, attempting to think of an answer that wouldn't set the Italian off on a pasta rant.

Eventually, he settled on, "Um...I don't have one?"

"I see! Me too! I mean, there are so many different types, and they all have their own unique qualities!"

Arthur promptly zoomed out from the Italians ramblings comparing capellini and mafaldine (whose idea was it to have so many types of the food, anyway? Surely just having the normal spaghetti was fine?), and focused on more important things, like wondering how much longer it would be until Ludwig and Kiku returned with the shopping. Surely they couldn't be more than half an hour, right?

* * *

"Kiku..." Ludwig sighed "You know you have to be careful with your salt intake. You should only have a couple of the things from this aisle, and I don't think it's a good idea to buy pickled sashimi." His black haired companion turned to look at him with a grief stricken expression on his face. After a few seconds of not responding, he adopted his usual mask of indifference. Looking away from the blond, he started to mutter under his breath about injustices.

"Kiku, would you rather have the food or die?" Kiku swallowed, and looked like he was deep in thought. Ludwig ruled his eyes. "I'll get back to you" he muttered, and left his friend to find his choice of ingredients. Kiku would always get very worked up over food, but was otherwise the calmest person he knew. He looked down at the list of food. All that was left was beer, potatoes, and some pork. He frowned. Tomorrow was an important day for him, but he doubted anyone would remember it.

His first memory was of waking up in the hospital, with Gilbert sitting beside him. He was eternally grateful to the man for taking him in, when he had just found him unconscious on the ground. It would be the 10 year anniversary of that moment.

He smiled again. Even if no one else remembered, he was sure that he would at least get a call from his brother. And some beer.

He was snapped out of his daze when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text from Peter, asking if he knew where Arthur was. Apparently Charlotte was spending the day with her older brother, and couldn't play with him. Ludwig typed out his reply, telling him that Arthur was looking after Feliciano, and went back to shopping, assuming that both Kiku and Peter could look after themselves. After all, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Kiku was still in a daze after being reminded that he could only a small amount of salty food for a while. He was only snapped out of it when two hands went over his eyes. "Guess who!" A familiar voice rang out.

"Antonio...what are you doing?"

The hands removed themselves so that Kiku could see the grinning Spaniard's face up in front of his own. His friend laughed, and replied "me and Tino found this super cool game going cheap, and we were wondering if you'd like to come play it with us!"

Tino, who had just suddenly appeared from the side of Kiku smiled, and continued for Antonio "Apparently it's been loved by critics, and has been called the best game in the world."

Kiku sighed "just because it's been called the best game in the world doesn't mean it is-" he caught a glimpse of the package, and was silenced. It was a game he had been trying to find for over a year. The fact that it was possible to just _stumble across it_ just astounded him. Come to think of it, so did the fact that they were offering him the chance to play it with them. Normally they just lend a game to him, knowing that he preferred to play alone. '_It might be nice to play a game while in the same room as the people I'm talking to for a change'_ he thought.

Antonio took the silence as a sign that Kiku didn't want to. "You don't want to?! This is a super cool game!"

To Tino, it seemed that Kiku had a small sparkle in his eye when he spoke next, but it could've been his imagination.

"Antonio, just because I hesitate, it does not mean that I don't to play it. I have been looking for that game for over a year. If you do not allow me to play with it, I shall lock you in a room with only the rats for company". He sounded dead-serious.

"What?! For real?! You really wanna play it?! We gotta get going as soon as possible, it'll be really good I bet!" Antonio started to drag his Japanese friend away to the exit cheerfully, unaffected by the threat on his sanity, while Tino followed them both, worried that Kiku's clothes could get ripped.

* * *

"Waiter! I wanna place my order now! Waiter! Get ya butt over her now!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" Yao Wang rushed to the table as quickly as he could while still balancing three plates on his arms. Sometimes he hated his job. Why did he have to choose to work in a crappy Chinese Restaurant? Ok, so he knew the answer really. But it wasn't his fault that he liked the smell of the food being made, or always hoped that he would able to take some home, and avoid having to cook and clean up in the evening. But unluckily for him, that rarely happened. He had made the mental note to leave a while ago, but never got around to it. Oh well. At least the pay was decent.

* * *

Matthew Williams sat on a swing, rocking gently and clutching his toy polar bear. He had no idea why, but he felt something akin to dread at the moment. It was strange, since nothing had happened to him in the past _month _for him to be worried. He decided to try and ignore it, and just hugged his toy more.

**It took me too long to make this. Review to tell me how to improve, and whether you hated it or not.**


	2. Dumb Luck

A young blond boy strolled happily; grinning to himself "hehe…That big jerk is going to _so _shocked when I burst into the room suddenly!" He stopped walking suddenly to burst out laughing. Ignoring everyone that turned to stare at him, he went over his plan again. He was going to knock on the door politely, and then when his brother opened it, he would jump in, and yell right in his ear! It was the perfect crime.

"What are you doing…?" A familiar voice interrupted Peter's guffawing. He turned around and saw his best friend, Charlotte, and her older brother, Jack. Jack was smirking, while his little sister wore an unamused expression. "Looking like you're planning a murder…"

Peter was surprised at their appearance. "What're you two doing here…? I didn't see you before..."

Before Charlotte could reply, Jack interjected, "You were laughing pretty loudly, kid. I wouldn't be surprised if people in China could hear you!"

"They could not! My laugh isn't THAT loud" Peter puffed out his cheeks in anger

"'Course it is! There're probably people in Hong Kong looking up from their work, and wondering what that strange noise is!"

"They are not!"

"They are too!"

"You two are so childish…I'd expect it from Peter, but Jack, you're a University student. Please grow up already!"

The two boys turned to look at Charlotte, who had her arms crossed, and was looking annoyed. Jack, completely deadpan, walked over to his little sister, and trapped her in a tight hug, "Sorry, Charlie, but I'll always be this way, even when I'm an old man!"

"S-stop that!" She started to struggle against her brother's arms. "You're not as funny as you thing you are!"

"Yes I am"

Peter remembered what he had been doing, and why, "Hold on a tic, I thought you two were going out to play together?"

Charlotte sighed, and explained, "We were going to go to the sports dome to play some Tennis, but _a certain someone _decided chasing what they thought was a cat was more important. And by the time we got there again, it was full up, and we couldn't get in!"

"Really? I didn't know you liked cats so much, Charlotte! Wait, _thought _was a cat? What can you mistake for a cat?"

Jack sheepishly reached into his pocket and showed Peter a small mechanical sheep, just the right size to fit in his hand. "This." His face matched the expression of the toy. Seeing Peter's expression, he quickly continued on, "I only saw it out the corner of my eye at first! And then when I realised what it was, I had to continue chasing it, 'cause I thought it might be lost. I'll have to put posters out so that whoever lost it can find it…" In an attempt to change the subject, he returned to the first one, "So anyway, why were you laughing like an idiot in the middle of a street, Peter?"

"I wasn't about to pull a prank on the Jerk Arthur!" Peter replied with alarming speed.

Charlotte lightly hit her friend over his head, "You shouldn't do that!"

"What were you planning to do?"

"Surprise him when he opens the door by yelling in his face."

"That's all?!"

At this point, Charlotte grabbed the mechanical sheep, and started to inspect it.

"Yeah! It's the best prank ever, don't 'cha agree?"

_It had real wool._

"That's not even close to some of the ones I've pulled, mate!"

"Really?"

I_t looked handmade, but had a small mark saying that it was…_

"Yeah! I once pulled one using a boomerang, a sewing kit, a dead fish, and 4 coffee beans! Remember, that one, Charlie? The one with the shoes…? Charlie?" The two boys both turn to look at her in curiosity.

_ …Made in New Zea-_

Unfortunately, she was unable to finish her thought. This was because there was a loud, explosion- sounding noise coming from the direction of the sports hall.

All three of them turned towards it instantly, and watched in horror as smoke came billowing out of the sports hall.

* * *

Ludwig, after finishing his shopping, returned to where Kiku was earlier, so they could go to town to search for something worth buying. Seeing that his friend was no longer where he had left him, he pulled out his phone to see if he was ok. Within 30 seconds of sending the text, he received a reply:

_Hi Luddy!_

_This is antonio. kiku is ova mine and is playing a game wiv me &amp; tino!_

_sori 4 kidnapin him!_

_c u later =D_

Well. That explained it. With someone as _energetic_ as _Antonio_ dragging you away, Ludwig wasn't sure that even he himself would remember to text the other person. Oh well, at least he hadn't spent half an hour looking for someone who had simply gotten lost on the way to the toilet (Feliciano was quite the airhead), and now he wouldn't have to burden Arthur with his friend anymore, as he would be home much quicker now. He messaged Arthur to tell him that he'd be back soon, and started on his way back.

"Ludwig! Wasn't expecting to see you here!" He turned to see his older brother, Gilbert running towards him, holding a shopping bag and waving with the other.

"And I wasn't expecting to meet you here, either." Ludwig smiled slightly as his brother approached him. It was unlike Gilbert to leave his flat, except on special days, such as birthdays or Halloween. "What's someone as 'solitude loving' as you doing in a place like this?"

Gilbert pouted "What? Can't someone as awesome as me do something spontaneous every once in a while?"

"Of course they can. They just usually _don't_. What's the real reason?"

"…You haven't brought me any beer in over a month. I ran out." _Of course._

"…"

"Hey! Stop judging me like that! I'm the older one; I know what's best, dammit!"

"I wasn't judging you…"

"Yeah you were! But don't worry, there's something you can do to make up for it!" Gilbert pointed dramatically to cement his point. "Let me sleep at you two's tonight!"

Ludwig was almost sure that his brother had no food at his place, and was trying to mooch some. He was completely certain, however, that if he let him, his brother would definitely do something that would make up for it. It was quite obvious would he would end up doing.

"Fine, fine, you can stay at ours… Just don't get drunk… No-one needs another chair incident…" They both shuddered, memories of it washing over both of them.

"I promise!" Gilbert hugged Ludwig with his free hand, quickly adding, "But we have to get there pretty soon, I haven't eaten all day. I couldn't be bothered to get out of bed until about 12"

"…"

* * *

Arthur grinned as he read the text from his German friend. He only had to hold on for another 20-25 minutes before he could go home and relax with a cup of tea.

It wasn't like he disliked Feliciano. It's just that the Italian was just a bit too energetic for someone like Arthur. Arthur was _perfectly happy _to be alone, but Feliciano couldn't stand it, to the point of begging Ludwig to live with him, even though at the time they had only known each other for a week. He also had no idea what 'boundaries' were, and would often just walk up and hug someone for no reason, making said person very uncomfortable, unless they happened to be Gilbert, Jack, or Peter. Despite this, he was still one of the nicest people Arthur knew, which was why he had agreed to watch over him in the first place.

The Italian was currently in the middle of his afternoon siesta, snoring slightly. Not even the apocalypse would stop him from his siesta, and he wouldn't wake up even if a bomb exploded nearby. Arthur pulled out his phone, and started to look at some online stories to pass the time.

* * *

When Ludwig and Gilbert finally arrived back, Feliciano was still asleep.

"How was he?" Ludwig asked.

"Quite good… But is it really necessary for someone to look after him while you're gone? It's not like he's 8…"

"Because the last time I did, he burnt his ear making lasagne…" To this day, Ludwig still had no idea as to how he'd done it.

Before Arthur could open his mouth to make a remark, there was a loud noise from the direction of the sports hall. Arthur, Ludwig, and Gilbert all dashed out to see what happened. They immediately noticed the massive amounts of smoke coming from the building.

They did not, however notice that the door was left open, and the only one left inside was a sleeping Feliciano.

* * *

Kiku soon discovered that the game was as good as he had hoped. The three of them took 10 minute turns, which suited them at first, but once they got really into it, they changed to the rule of getting it until you die. It was currently Kiku's turn. He couldn't get over how pretty the graphics were, or how smooth the gameplay was. Or how good Tino was at sniping.

Suddenly he heard his phone receive a message. Without drawing his eyes away from the screen, he said calmly, "Antonio, can you see who that is?"

Antonio did so cheerfully, "Sure! ... It's a text from Ludwig; I'll tell him where you are!"

"Thanks, I appreciate … shit!" Kiku swore as he was killed by another player, who, judging from the accent, originated from Korea. Tino giggled at this, and held out his hand to receive the controller for his turn. He challenged the Korean to a one on one, and they started to fight. Both Kiku and Antonio made sure to watch; both Tino and the other player were really good, so this fight was going to be amazing!

It ended up lasting half an hour, and Tino lost. "I lost!" He exclaimed, upset.

"I won! That was really fun! The three of you are actually pretty good, but I'm the best!" The Korean said happily. He then messaged Tino:

_What's your name, so I can add you?_

**_My username is SuperSoldier1117, and you can call me Tino…_**

_My username's DragonOfOrigin, and you can call me Yong Soo!_

_…_

_Can I add the other people with u? The Japanese guy's pretty good, and the Italian (?) is pretty , I need to have more people to play games with co I don't know many others that play this game, and you are the hirst people not to think i'm cheatingㅠㅠ_

Tino looked at Kiku and Antonio, both of whom nodded.

**_K, they both said ok. The Japanese guy is RisingChrysanthemum, and u can call him Kiku. The Spanish guy is YayTomatos, and you can call him Antonio. Ur Korean, right?_**

_Born &amp; Raised in Seoul! It's awesome here!_

**_Sure it is. We're living in England atm._**

_Really? Never been there…_

**_Sorry, Antonio wants his turn…_**

_Lol_

Tino handed Antonio the remote, and he started playing immediately, although he continued to chat to Yong Soo through the microphone. Until they heard an explosion coming from the direction of the of the sports dome.

"Sorry Yong Soo, got to go!" Yelled Tino, grabbing Antonio's hand, and running out of the door along with Kiku to see what happened. Since they were on the 2nd floor, they had a few sets of stairs to go down, so they skipped stair occasionally,

"Kiku, Tino, what do you think that was?!" Antonio got Tino to let go of his hand so he could run by himself.

"A terrorist attack?!" Tino was clearly terrified.

Kiku paled considerably. "But there hasn't been a terrorist attack in England since before 2020!"

"I know!"

They finally reached the ground floor, and shoved open the door, noticing that others had come out of their houses to see what the noise was, and saw the smoke.

* * *

Im Yong Soo looked at his TV in horror. What was that noise, and what could be the cause?! Was it an explosion?! He turned to his computer, and checked out the News. He had to make sure those three were alright, because they were-

* * *

Matthew, after getting tired of hugging his toy, started to wander around town until he reached the Chinese restaurant that he knew Yao worked in. If it wasn't too busy, maybe the two of them could chat for a bit. And if it was, he'd still be able to waste some time and get some food.

As the automatic doors opened, Yao rushed up to the door, "Welcome to the Rice Bow-oh, hi Matthew! Sorry I don't have time to talk; it's busy at the moment."

"I can see. Is there a place I can sit?"

Yao showed Matthew to a seat, and told him to flick through the menu until someone came to see him, and then ran off to speak to some other customers.

Matthew had a look through the menu, and eventually decided on egg-fried rice. Now all he had to do was wait until one of the waiters came to take his order.

Yao rushed between customer and customer, hoping that they would start to clear out soon so he'd be able to talk to Matthew a bit before his shift was over in 15 minutes.

Unfortunately for Yao, Matthew was finished with his meal in 7 minutes, and left before Yao could talk.

Matthew was waiting outside for Yao. Hopefully they would be able to talk for long enough for the wait to be worth it- they were both doing a course in cooking, but they were different courses, and the two didn't have much in common. The only thing he could think of was that Yao seemed to like cute things, and Kunachichi (or was it Kamutachi?)- Matthew's toy bear was pretty cute, in his opinion. Maybe they could try that sort of conversation.

When Yao's shift was finally over, he exited the restaurant to find Matthew leaning against the wall.

"Matthew! I wasn't expecting to see you!"

"I was hoping to talk to you, Yao." Matthew smiled.

"Thank you for waiting for me…"

"It's no problem, I don't have anything else to do today, and all my assignments have been done already…"

"Lucky! Is there anywhere you want to go, or should we just wander around?

"I don't mind…"

"Then, should we wander around town? I can't buy anything because I haven't received my wages yet this month, though."

"I have no money either, so let's just have a look around, then…"

The two of them started to wander around town, talking until they heard the explosion.

* * *

**A/N: Drinking game idea: take a drink every time I use an exclamation mark.**

**I decided on Rice Bowl for the place Yao works because it's the name of the Chinese takeaway where I get stuff. On that note, I cannot write Yao or Matthew at all. Or dialogue. **

**This chapter took a few days to write to a halfway decent standard, compared to last one, which took over a month. That's how quick it is to type on the computer compared to a phone.**

**If anyone can help make Jack/ Charlotte sound Australian, please do. **


	3. Pauses

Jack quickly hid the two children behind his back, making sure that neither of them could see the building falling down, almost certainly crushing the many people inside. His eyes widened as he realised that both he and his sister were so close to being in the now collapsing hall. He felt Charlotte and Peter both grip the back of his shirt, neither of them trying to look past him; they'd already seen all they wanted of the event.

Both in the distance and nearby, screams of despair rang out. They echoed around Jack's head, reminding that this was _real, this was actually happening_. He thought he could hear someone calling for him, but that was _impossible, no one that thought he was there was close enough for-oh shit, his friends probably thought he was dead._

Shaking his head- if he looked afraid, what would the two kids think of him?- He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his phone. Quickly going through his contacts, he finally settled on Arthur's number, and pressed call.

* * *

Both Yao and Matthew let out a smallish scream. It wasn't everyday that this sort of thing happened, after all, so a scream was allowed, thought Yao, who was usually not the sort of person to let everyone around him see his emotions (apart from when it came to cute things. Everyone knew what he thought about those.). Yao looked at Matthew, who appeared to be shaking. "M-Matthew are you alright?"

Matthew stopped shaking, and calmed down, "I'm fine...But..." Matthew started to speak faster and louder "what about the people in there?! Yao! We have to go help them!". In all likeliness, they both knew that everyone in the area was probably dead already, and there was a 15 minute run there _at least_, but Matthew clearly wanted to go help out. Yao personally didn't want to, in case there was some kind of second event.

Matthew, sensing Yao's thoughts, told Yao "Think about it. That's all I'm asking.", and then started to run off in the direction of the sports dome, leaving Yao behind to think about what to do.

* * *

"Wow! The smoke looks like some clouds now! I can't tell the difference!" Antonio seemed to be impressed, and also had apparently forgotten what it was that had caused the smoke.

Tino, who's eyes were wide in shock, sharply nudged his friend. "Remember why that smoke's there!"

Antonio seemed startled, and after a moment, started to get teary eyed, "Oh yeah... Those poor people..."

Tino patted Antonio on the shoulder. "I know... What do you think we should do, Kiku?"

Kiku, who wore the same facial expression as usual, replied in his normal monotone, "We should wait a bit. Often in this sort of situation, there will be a secondary explosion, which comes about 10 minutes after the first one. If Tino leads us with his motorbike, then we could get there in about 5." It wasn't that the hall was near; it was just that Tino was a demon on the thing. Kiku found that Tino was the only one who could drive so fast, and still keep Kiku feeling safe. No-one knew why this was.

"...What should we do for now then?" Tino wondered.

Kiku remained emotionless. "We wait. For now."

* * *

Arthur jumped when he heard a familiar tune play from his back pocket. He hurriedly grabbed and answered it, and was surprised to hear Jack's voice at the other end.

"_G'day, Arthur! I guess you heard that just now!" _Jack sounded a bit shocked, but then again, everyone would.

"_Bloody hell, Jack, what the hell happened?! I thought that you and Charlotte were in there! Are you both alright?!"_

"_Yeah, don't worry about us, we got lucky, and aren't even near. Peter's with us too. He was planning to prank you or something…"_

"_Holy crap…-"_

"_You're at Ludwig's, right?_

"_I am. What of it…?" _Arthur heard Jack say something to unintelligible to Peter and Charlotte. He then said something that shook Arthur to the core

"_Alright, I'm sending Charlie and Peter over. I'm gonna go help out."_

Arthur nearly dropped his phone out of shock. After a few moments of silence and thinking up an argument, he decided not to argue with Jack. They were both as stubborn as each other, and he would have done the same if the situation were reversed.

"…_Fine. But if you get hurt, I'll kill you, you arsehole!"_

"_Got it. Be back soon, so don't let them worry!". _And with that Jack hung up.

Arthur hastily shoved his phone back, and quickly told the other two what had been said. Gilbert's face went pale, and he yelled out to no-one, "that moron! What's if there's a second explosion?!"

Ludwig, who also turned slightly pale, nodded in agreement. "I read somewhere that it's possibl-"

"It won't happen!" Interjected Arthur firmly, "I won't allow it!" He attempted to not let the fear show in his voice, but anyone, even Antonio, would be able to sense it. Gilbert sighed

"Whatever. I'm gonna head back in. I know nothing that could help, and I just want some beer. You coming, Ludwig?"

The blond paused for second; observing the smoke, and then his brother. "I...I think I'll... join you, Gil. Unfortunately, I don't think I'd be able to handle _that_." He turned to the other blond, "what about you, Arthur?"

Arthur shook his head "I'll wait here. For those two"

Just as Ludwig was going to open his mouth to say something to Arthur, Gilbert grabbed his arm and started to drag him back into the flat.

* * *

**During the time I haven't updated, a kid in my science class got acid in his eye, and next lesson, burnt his hand, and _the lesson after that, another kid spilt alkali all over his hands. It was hilarious._**

**I'm sorry for the delay and bad quality! _._ I've been working on a Danganronpa crossover, and I finally finished part 1 of the prologue! It's called Hetalia Ronpa: Of Luck and Despair, so if you're interested, just search up that! Because I'm going to try and focus on that, the updates on this will probably not come too often, but I promise at least 1 a month!**

**Yao and Matthew just won't get into character. Hopefully splitting them up will help. I know that Kiku, Antonio, and Tino kinda badly written at the moment, and I'l edit the whole chapter soon, so don't worry too much.**

**To my reviewers:**

**TheEmberGirl: Thank you! I agree with the accents for the most part, although I sometimes accidentally slip them in for different accents that are from English speaking places (using ya'll, and things like that), but if I do it too much, make sure you yell at me~  
**

**Guest reviewer that reviewed chapter one as I was putting up two: Sorry, that will just give me a headache.**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**[Edit: It's now edited. Sorry not much has changed, but hopefully the next chapter will be up soonish.]**


	4. Encounters

Arthur tutted impatiently, looking left and right for any sign of the children. He would never admit it out loud, but he was worried about them. Who knew what kind of trouble Peter could cause for Charlotte on the way there? And what about Jack? Surely he knew that what he was doing was incredibly dangerous, so why did he do it, risking all that? Charlotte would miss him if anything were to happen, even if she wouldn't admit it. So why did he run off to help people who were probably all already dead? He shook his head. That sort of heartless thought was why he only began to make friends recently. Or so he'd been told.

Suddenly, some footsteps coming from the left interrupted his thoughts. He quickly turned his head, expecting it to be Peter and Charlotte, but was surprised when he saw three people dressed in strange outfits that made them look like they were part of some sort of cult walking slowly towards him. They were dressed from head to toe in strange royal purple cloaks and wore crimson bands on their arms with a strange symbol sewn on in white. Arthur blanched for a moment when he first saw them, as he immediately recognised the outfits they were wearing. Not from real life, but from the number of school projects he'd had to do on them. These people were the _Kreuzkeläiset Nakokkionejiā, _the group behind the 2020 bombings, a series of explosions that happened simultaneously in several places around the world. They had not appeared ever since that, even though had practically put the world through chaos the years leading up to it. What happened there was still a mystery, but that wasn't the problem right now. They were probably the cause of the sports hall's explosion. He had to confront them!

Just as he opened his mouth, he felt a hand silence him before he could even make a noise, and several arms grip him from behind, stopping him from moving. Shocked, he tried to resist, but he was surrounded by the enemy, and they had surprised him. His flailing arms were held still, and one of them yanked up his sleeve, and pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Arthur, unable to struggle anymore, could only stare, transfixed, as they jammed it into his arm, and injected him with _something_.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Yao was left shocked by Matthew's sudden outburst. It was unlike the Canadian to be so assertive. Yao remembered it classes, Matthew was always the one to give up in an argument- he was never stubborn at all, in fact he was quite a pushover. After a few seconds, he regained his senses, and started to run in the direction he saw him run in. He then realised that he had no idea where he'd gone. Despite this, he still had to meet up with Matthew and help out.

He glanced in the direction of the hall, and started to run towards it. After a bit, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of people dressed in purple cloaks walking, several of them turned inwards, so it looked like they were carrying something.

Hiding behind a car, Yao caught a glimpse of what it was they were carrying.

It was Arthur.

Surprised, he let out a loud gasp that attracted the unwanted attention of the cloaked group, and several of them turned towards him. After a small moment of silence, a couple of them started coming towards him. Yao considered running away for a second, but almost immediately decided against it. Even if he couldn't beat them all, with his Kung Fu he could at least grab Arthur and make an escape.

One of them tried to hit his head, but he dodged it and started to retaliate. He didn't notice Arthur being loaded into the back of a smallish van as he was too preoccupied facing off against several people (who he had recognised as members of Kreuzkeläiset Nakokkionejiā as soon as he saw the symbol) at once. Once the van that contained Arthur had driven off, Yao's enemies seemed to get even more violent, and he couldn't keep up with them at all. Just as he was about to give up, as one of the members was about to hit his head hard enough to knock him out, a hand appeared out of nowhere, knocking down Yao's attacker.

Turning in the direction of his saviour, Yao found a boy, possibly in his late teens. The boy had short brown hair, slightly thick eyebrows, and a bored expression on his face.

"So, like, are you gonna help me fight these guys? Or are you just gonna stand there like an idiot?"

Yao hurried back into a suitable stance, and the two of them worked together, fighting their opponents.

* * *

When Matthew arrived at the scene, he saw a blockage of police cars, ambulances, and fire engines. A few police officers were keeping people away from the scene. Matthew approached one of them cautiously, with the intention of trying to help out. Unfortunately, his confidence was wearing out. "U-um… I-is it all right if I-"

The officer didn't seem to notice him, but they definitely noticed the familiar voice that interrupted him, "Hey! Why can't we help out?! Surely the more people that help out, the more people will be saved?!" Jack practically yelled.

The policewoman didn't really react, "Sir, with all due respect, it is highly unlikely that an untrained civilian would be able to handle seeing the condition that those that are trapped, dead, inside. As such, it was decided that only those that we know can handle the sights are allowed inside"

Not seeing any alternative, Jack tried to push his way in anyway, but was stopped when someone grabbed him, and started to drag him away, giving Matthew the perfect opportunity to slip in, unnoticed as always.

"You idiot! Do you _want _to die?!" The person that dragged away Jack yelled, once the two of them had gotten to a nearby alley. "You just tried to go into a building despite knowing that there was an explosion recently! Moron!" Jack was about to reply, but was cut off by a loud screeching noise made everyone cover their ears. They was the sound of a microphone being tested, and then started speaking, their voice echoing all over.

"Greetings. I am a _representative _of Kreuzkeläiset Nakokkionejiā, and it is my _duty_ to inform you meagre people that we are, in fact, the ones behind this little… _event._ This shall have hopefully destroyed _one or two _of our targets, but be warned, there are others. Once all of our targets have been immobilised, we shall start our reign of terror once again.

The sound cut off, leaving only a shocked silence in their wake.

* * *

Matthew slowly walked through the ruins, making sure not to be spotted by any of the firemen and such that were actually supposed to be searching, so that he wouldn't get in trouble. Luckily for him, the ones he'd come across either hadn't seen him, or didn't care. He made his way round the ruins, careful to look around for any signs of anyone he could help. He had found nothing so far. The lack of any bodies whatsoever was a bit weird, thought the Canadian, but it could only be a coincidence, right?

Out of nowhere, the sound of bullets and screaming started up within the hall, making Matthew jump, surprised. He started to make his way towards where he heard it come from, driven by sheer curiosity, but was stopped by a gloved hand over his mouth, and an arm around him.

"Shh!" Whispered the person behind him into his ear. "_They're_ looking for us". They let go of him, and Matthew span around to see what appeared to be his double.

* * *

When Gilbert and Ludwig entered the room, the first thing they saw was a figure dressed in purple holding Feliciano, approaching the door. The figure seemed shocked that the two of them entered, as there wasn't anyone else. They quickly placed Feliciano on the floor, and started to run towards the door in a bid for escape. Before they were able to leave, however, Gilbert smashed his bag against their head, and they crumpled to the ground.

Ludwig, shell-shocked by what he saw, processed the information of what had just occurred for a few seconds, before rushing towards his friend. His brother, however, grabbed the unconscious body of the person that had tried to take Feli, and dragged them to the kitchen. He then went to the bathroom, and came back with a long rope, and tied them up.

Looking away from the still asleep Italian, Ludwig asked his brother, "What are you doing?"

The silver haired man replied, "Tying this asshole up, so when they wake up, we can ask them what the hell they were doing without them fleeing."

"…Where did you get that rope? I don't recall seeing so much rope there before"

"I helped Feli hide it there one Halloween while you were doing something because he was getting paranoid. But that's not the point. While the weirdo here-", he pointed to the person he had tied up, "-is still asleep, we should make sure little Feli's alright. Let me check- I'm pretty sure I know more about this than you."

Ludwig had to agree with his brother there. Ludwig knew next to nothing about checking if someone was alright, but Gilbert seemed to have a decent knowledge of it, which he used whenever it was necessary (which wasn't much, but still). So he let his brother check Feli's signs, to see if anything was wrong.

* * *

**Sorry if this ones bad, I'm tired. I'll edit it in the morning, so it'll be better then, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. Pleas review to tell me what you think, it's really motivating!**


	5. Operations

_**? years ago**_

_**? Pov**_

_Calmly, I flicked through the stack of papers that the dead guard was holding before he was shot by one of the other 'test subjects'. I finally found what I had been searching for. Dropping the rest of the worthless papers, I felt my body shake as started to read. _

"**Project New World"**

**Project New World is designed to get rid of the XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX that are undoubtedly the cause of everything evil in this world. However, as their name suggests, they will not go down as easily as would be ideal. As such, we are currently trying to formulate a plan that, if nothing else, will keep them under control.**

**So far, we have succeeding in capturing several of the beings, and are currently experimenting to see any weaknesses that we can use to our advantage. Testing shows that there are none so far, but we have been playing with a particular theory, now named "The Mutual Killing Theory". If nothing else comes up, we shall test it on the experiments in one month.**

**Subjects seem to not be particularly affected by pain or normal medicine, and we believe this is due to their no-**

_I was stopped from reading anymore when a loud alarm started blaring nearby. I quickly shoved the vital piece of paper into a pocket that another of the prisoners had made for each one of us, inside our tops, so our guards wouldn't suspect a thing, and began to run._

_This was our only escape opportunity, and I, for one, was not going to not be useful in it._

_I ran around the maze of a building, until I bumped into someone as I turned a corner. I was shocked when I saw who it was. It was my elder brother, who had somehow already escaped weeks ago._

"_B-brother, what are you doing here?" One glance at his face told me that he was just as surprised to see me too._

"_I'm here to help! I heard a massive explosion coming from this dump, and I wanted to make sure you were alright! I'm so glad you are, or I would've had to deal with sissy-boy's complaining all by myself!" He grabbed me, and we started to run (presumably) towards the exit. "Where're the others, by the way?"_

"_I have no idea, we all separated as soon as a _certain someone _put the plan in motion too soon by lifting a 20 ton piece of equipment to try and help his brother."_

_My brother whistled. "Impressive… That kid was always hot-headed, though… He should've learnt better by now, with everything that he's been through…"_

_This was true. Then again, I had to feel sorry for him; three of his closest friends were in here, too, whereas most of us only really had one or possibly two acquaintances. His luck had really run out, really. It was bad enough going through the tests yourself, but knowing that you're closest friends were also suffering, in a different way to you, and having no idea what was happening was just horrible for anyone, but he had always had a complex about that sort of thing… And I knew for a fact that the eldest of them was making sure he didn't get hurt too much, which probably infuriated him to no end._

_Not noticing myself trail into my thoughts, I was shocked back into the real world by my brother's scream._

* * *

**Sorry for the delay and the short chapter, but as of now, this story is on kinda-semi-hiatus. This is because I have other things I want to focus on, including my own original story, and hetalia ronpa, and I also currently have writers block.**

**This flashback arc will only last a few chapters, and later, I will expand more on it in another fic that I will probably call "Unnatural Phenomena" or something like that**

**I promise that it won't be too long before I update, and I promise to complete this story! It's just that updates will have a larger gap between them. I am actually very ambitious about it, and I had been planning the story of Strange Happenings for months before I started writing, and I'm not going to let that go to waste.**

**I'm really sorry about this. **


End file.
